


Who's Left?

by WeirdDreamer



Category: Eyeshield 21, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Original Character Death(s), POV Male Character, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDreamer/pseuds/WeirdDreamer
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is real? People can be Ultimates? Sounds kinda ridiculous to be real but others will change their minds once they're recruited.What exactly is the school's plan for ultimates? Ultimates will join for... a killing game?One class will play the game.No other  people around. No other students. No teachers. No... girls?What’s the main goal? What're the students' main goal?What's his main goal?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Readers! WeirdDreamer here! This is my first story so don't expect too much from me. My stories will be weird because of my weird imaginations that can be good, bad or both. My first story will probably be bad :P

Hope's Peak Academy, a school where ultimate students are held. Ultimates in their own unique talents proving other people that they are the best of the best in their own ways. People are born to be ultimates and some work hard to be an ultimate.

There are thousands of people around the world and some of them are possible to be ultimates. And the school will find them to be recognised as the best among the rest.

As being the best of the best, attending classes is not mandatory for the students of the academy. But the school is still strict about students to pass their exams and to graduate. And each class has different kinds of ultimate students based on their results about their talents proving how good they are. The school is the one that recruits students who proved to be known as ultimates. It will be like a dream to actually be recruited by the academy and to be recognised by the people as an ultimate. But of course if people are lucky to be known is only based on their talents and there will be no doubt the ultimates will become successful in their future once they graduate.

To think that a kind of school to actually exist which was only known for telling and hearing tales.

However, there was no proof that a place and the kind of people actually exist but there was also no proof that they do not exist. The public are completely lost in their thoughts about some people are actually ultimates. Most people believe that all of it is just ridiculous to exist in the first place and some actually believe they are all true. Perhaps only people would know the truth about the ultimates if they are ultimates themselves. Proving that ultimates are known to be the best of the best with their talented quirks and no one else can prove that they are better than the ultimates.

Some ultimates will probably be shocked to only find out that the kind of academy and the ultimates exist if they are ultimates themselves when they were recruited by the school.

Some ultimates also do not believe that they are ultimates knowing that they are supposed to be recognised as the best among the others based on their titles but the school is never wrong because they can tell what real ultimates are supposed to be.

Someday, the public will have to see for themselves. 

What will be the future for the ultimates?


	2. Where's Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One student finally made it to Hope's Peak Academy. But is it though?
> 
> He just woke up an unknown place. He's not alone. There're other students like him. Everything's shut. They can't get out. 
> 
> Not exactly sure what to do here. 
> 
> They're supposed to play a... game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again Readers! WeirdDreamer here! I will be doing the main character pov. I won't be doing the third person pov (cus I suck :P). Hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy!

Hope's Peak Academy. In front of the school, there's a gate. Outside the gate, there's a student that was recruited by the school. He has a medium red violet hair and eyes. He also has sharp teeth like a shark and a cornsilk skin. He's wearing a blouson jacket and wool trousers with loafer shoes.

**??? POV:**

To think it actually exists. And to think that everything about it actually exists, even the people. I mean, ultimates? It may sounds stupid but they were actually serious about it too. And turns out, I was recruited.

I just went to visit my dad alone and I had my suspicions that someone was watching me until I saw a black car. I was right and it seems that they noticed when I caught them so they got out of the car and came to me. They even knew my name too so I grew more suspicious of them. But they said that I was recruited to a school since they found out I have the ultimate talent that only I can do the best. They were really serious about it as if they would not take a no for an answer and that I have no choice to accept it. It didn't sound so bad once I came on that day.

And here I am. I came all the way from Japan to USA. At least the place doesn't look so bad. The title of the school isn't just for show and even the place really gives out the name. All my worries are gone because I seem to be excited as my curiosity got the better of me. They said it's fine if I told my friends about this but I haven't told them yet because they probably wouldn't believe me. So I guess, I'll just tell them after my first day of school. I'll tell them everything I know about the place and maybe I could take them with me someday, too. I'm actually surprised that they didn't recruit Haru or maybe he was and I just didn't know. Many scouts did want to recruit him for swimming. He can be the Ultimate Freestyle Swimmer or something like that. Maybe I could see him in the orientation.

I should probably get going before I miss the orientation. I finally took one step to the entrance. But for some reason, I felt my body going numb and that I couldn't move at all. And everything around me becomes a blur until I see nothing but darkness. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have taken their offer. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have told my family about this first. But suddenly, I regained consciousness and opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sudden brightness until I was able to see clearly.

I woke up at a desk. I look up. A classroom? It seems like I slept but I don't remember sleeping let alone end up in a classroom. I don't recognize the room either. Am I still in the academy? Wait, what time is it anyway? I looked around and I was right, it is a classroom. Why are the windows shut though? I tried opening them but they don't seem to budge at all. Suspicious. They seem to be a monitor on top of the board for some reason. Very suspicious. I finally found the clock, and it said… 11:36 AM?! I missed the orientation! Wait, where am I supposed to be anyway? I left the desk I slept in and went to the door. I left the room and look around the hallway outside. I seriously have no idea where I am. The windows are also shut in the hallway. Very very suspicious. Are all the windows in the building shut? It feels like a prison here. What am I supposed to be in here? A prisoner? I guess I should just find out myself. But I hope I'm wrong and just jumping to conclusions. I walk around and keep walking but I honestly have no idea where I'm going. I don't even know where I am in the first place. There seem to be more classrooms along the way. I found dead ends. Where exactly am I supposed to go? I finally reach somewhere which looks like a lobby. There was a double door and I don't think it's a classroom.

So I open the door as I enter. It looks like a gymnasium. There is a stage at the front and a stand on top of it. This is probably where the orientation was supposed to be held. It seems that I'm not the only one here either. There are other people in here and they all look at me. They don't look like teachers. Are they students?

"Excuse me, but are you guys also students too? Is the orientation over?"

"Actually, we really don't know either. Were you recruited too?" He had black hair and slate gray eyes with blanched almond skin. He's wearing a pea coat and blue pants with wingtip boots.

"Yeah."

"Then that makes us 14."

14? I look around and there are in fact 14 people in this room including me.

"Are you japanese? Sorry, you sound like one."

"Yeah, I am. Are you japanese too?"

"Yes" Huh. I never really expected to meet japanese people here. Let alone in America.

"The hell is this?!" That guy almost scared me. "I thought the orientation will held here?!" He sounds weird. Is he Spanish? He has a pompadour maroon hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He's wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans with hiking boots. It looks like he could break something.

One guy stop him. He has red hair and eyes with navajo white skin. He's wearing a parka jacket and leather jeans with nike shoes. The guy's actually huge! He could match his height with the upperclassmen or even taller than them. 

"I thought the orientation was already over. It was supposed to start at 9:00 AM-10:30 AM." At least that's what I was told.

"That's right you don't know. For some reason the orientation didn't start, that's why we're still here. Well at least that's what he said." I look at him confuse.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that guy was the one who was here first and he said he was already here by exact 9:40 AM." He point at the guy who was leaning on the wall. He had spiky yellow hair (probably dyed) and piercings on both of his ears. He has deep sky blue eyes but for some reason, his ears are long and pointy (kinda like an elf) with wheat skin and also had sharp teeth. He's wearing a bikers jacket and black jeans with chelsea boots. He looks like trouble. Better stay away from him.

"Is that so? He could be lying but then again why's he even still here? So I guess he didn't lie. Or he just had nowhere else to go."

"We thought of that too. That's why we're all still here."

Is it really just us here? Aren't there supposed to be teachers? Wait, I just realise. There are no girls here either. Weird. It's not just teachers but no girls either? I don't care about having no girls around, I'm honestly not a pervert unlike some people but it's still just weird. Is this just a boys school? I guess, it is but how come I wasn't told? We just kept waiting.

Hold on, who's that guy leaving? He has a saddle brown hair and brown eyes with bisque skin. He's wearing a denim jacket and cargo pants with combat boots.

"Where're you going?" One guy asks. He has orange messy hair and dark orange eyes with moccasin skin. He's wearing a hooded jacket and running shorts with trainer shoes. He's like a middle schooler.

"I'm outta here obviously. This is stupid." He open the door. Or he didn't? For some reason it looks like he's trying to open the door.

"I thought you said you are leaving?" One guy ask. He sounds British. He has a golden long curly hair and cyan eyes with light golden rod skin. He's wearing a crombie coat and linen trouser pants with moccasin shoes.

The guy tried to open (kick) the door then he stop and looks back at us. He looks mad like he could kick anyone's ass at any moment.

"Ok, who the hell locked the door?" Lock?

"Weren't you the last one? Open the damn door." Says the british guy (demanding). The hell? I didn't remember doing anything with the door except pushing it open.

"I didn't lock it. I don't even have any keys with me. Wait. Where's my phone?" I check my pockets but my phone isn't here at all. It's not just my phone but my wallet and the lucky charm that Gou gave me, too. 

Others seem to notice and did the same thing. They check their pockets and it seems that they too have the same result as I did. 

"You just notice? I already checked my pockets to look for my phone when I woke up." We look at the guy who was leaning on the wall. He didn't say anything else but for some reason, I got a feeling we look like idiots to him. But he's not wrong about what he said. Maybe I should have check myself when I woke up, especially when I already had my suspicions. 

Now there's definitely going on here. Why the hell are we even here in the first place, again? 

We have no choice but to wait. I look around the gym, windows are shut even the door. There're a lot of interesting people here, they must've been recruited because they must have ultimate talents, too. 

A scared guy. He has a golden rod messy hair and olive eyes with moccasin skin. He's wearing a flannel shirt and plaid shorts with rubber shoes. He's almost short as the middle schooler. 

A guy with the headphones. He has a aquamarine on his right side of his dreadlock hair and dark orchid on the other side (obviously dyed). He has green yellow eyes with chocolate skin (probably african or black american). He's wearing a anorak jacket and board shorts with sneakers. 

A ponytail guy. He has a lime hair and yellow eyes with lemon chiffon skin. He's wearing a sweater shirt and jogger pants with boat shoes. 

A guy with the eyeglasses. He has a navy faux hawk hair and yellow eyes with maroon skin (probably african or black american, too). He's wearing a polo shirt twill pants with wingtip boots. 

A guy with the cap hat. He has a dark green blow out hair and indigo eyes with peach puff skin. He's wearing a trucker jacket and carpenter pants with hybrid boots. 

A guy with the scarf. He has a alice blue braided hair and silver eyes with sea shell skin. He's wearing a chambray shirt and chino pants oxford shoes. 

I think that's all of us here. Well, the only ones here that is. So we'll just have to wait? 

I heard something. The speakers turn on and there was a screech that could destroy my eardrums so I cover my ears. Someone needs to fix that before people go deaf. 

"Hello? Hello? Testing 1, 2, 3. Goodafternoon everybody! It is now 12 PM! It looks like everyone is here! Thank you for coming!"

Who was that? Is it someone in charge here? 

Something jumps out of nowhere. And lands on the stand. It looks like… a stuffed animal?

We all stare at it. 

"A stuffed animal?" Says the middle schooler.

"The fuck is that piece of shit supposed to be?" 

Whoever said that, I might agree with him. It honestly looks ridiculous. Nothing I've seen before like is it supposed to be from a cartoon or something? 

Is it even a toy? What is it supposed to be? It's half by two colored skins of white and black. The white part is on the left side and the black part is on the right side. The white side looks cute like a polar bear smiling innocently. The black part was strange like just a black bear with a big red eye also smiling. Although the smile on the black side was wide and its red eye is glowing. This is way beyond creepy. 

"I'm no stuffed animal! You fool!"

It spoke.

... 

Wait. It spoke?!

"The hell?!" The spanish guy yelld. 

"It talks!" The ponytail yells (he sounds british, too). 

"It's just a toy." Says the blonde guy. 

"A voice recorder?" The headphone guy ask. 

"Like a real toy!" The middle schooler yells. 

But why would there be a toy here?

"Then why did it respond to you that it's not a stuffed toy when you ask if it is?" We look at the piercing guy. 

"Huh?" 

He's not wrong.

"At least not all of you are an idiot!"

"Holy shit!" The headphone guy yells. 

"What the hell?!" The blonde yells. 

"Geez, kids these days." Says the bear.

"Explain!..... Bear!" I don't even know what it's supposed to be. Talking bear? 

"My name isn't Bear! I'm Monokuma and I'm the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"The hell? Why is a fucking toy a teacher?" The kicker ask. 

"How dare you! Show some respect you insolent brat!"

"So this is really Hope's Peak Academy." Says the piercing guy. 

"Why yes! At least someone's paying attention! This is your school. And as you can see, everyone in this room are your classmates."

So that's why there are 14 of us here. But that's an odd number. If we're talking about a whole class, there could be at least around 15 or 20 students in one class.

"Where are the teachers then?"

"And the girls!"

"Yeah. Even the girls. It's weird."

"No teachers or girls either."

There're a lot of questions. We all stare at the bear. I honestly forgot its name. I really don't care. 

"One at a time dammit! There are no teachers because I don't need those idiots!" 

Is it even really a teacher? Besides being a stuffed toy, it's just an asshat.

"Did the school separate the students by gender?" Ask by the same piercing guy. Besides his looks, he's actually smart.

"Correct again! It's not a boys school. The school only separates the students by gender in different buildings of the campus. As you all know, you're all boys in one class and there're obviously no girls."

Now that makes sense. The school isn't just strict for recruiting students but their genders too. Like a boys school and girls school in the same academy. Ok? Didn't really expect that. 

"So why are we for then?" I ask.

"Well we all know what a school is supposed to be. Students study and do activities. Teachers teach students. Doing activities for events-"

"We all know what a school is supposed to be." Says the blonde guy. 

"Obviously! But I wasn't done! Quit interrupting me dammit!"

If I were the headmaster, I wouldn't accept teachers who have that kind of attitude especially around students. 

"Where was I? Ah, yes! School!"

This is killing me.

"But Bah! You know what I think? All that bullshit is just lame!"

Many kids think that.

"As much I suck at tests, that's just how it works right?" Says the red head. 

"Forget all that crap! What is more exciting is all the chills and the thrills!"

What’s up with the bear? "The hell you're getting at?"

"Well it's obviously no other than that!"

What?

"Puhuhuhuhu... Drum roll please."

Why's there music now?

"A Killing Game!"

...

The fuck?! 

"A what?!" Like is this a joke?! 

"You deaf or something? I said it's a Killing Game! Don't make me repeat it again! It's annoying!" 

"A-a g-g-game…" Says the scared one. 

"A killing game…" Says the glasses. 

"Exactly what I just said!" 

"Can you be more specific?"

I look at the same piercing guy who's still leaning on the wall. What does he mean by that?! And why is he so calm?!

"Kill your classmate obviously! Any way of killing will do! Slicing, cutting, stabbing, tearing, breaking, crushing, smashing, choking, drowning! All of the above! Imagine all the blood and flesh to discover! The gruesome and brutal way to kill and be killed! All the thrills to feel along the way!"

It looks like the bear's blushing with pleasure. What the fuck is up with this psycho bear?! 

"Hell no! No one is killing anyone!" the red head yells. 

"Oh no?" 

"No!" He already hates the bear. He's not the only one. 

"Well, if you won't do it. Then that's okay." 

Finally. 

"And you can just stay here for the rest of your life!" 

Again. The fuck?! 

"Wait! W-what do y-you mean by t-t-that?!?" 

The scared guy suddenly burst out. He looks really paranoid. Can't really blame him. Waking up not knowing where the hell you are. No one else around besides your classmates and next thing you know, a talking bear shows up telling you to play a killing game. That's exactly what's happening right now. 

"It means exactly what I said! If you don't play then it's your loss!" 

"T-t-then the p-police will d-definitely find u-us! We can't c-call for help b-b-but they'll f-find us!" 

"He's right!" Says the headphone guy. 

"Will they though? Well, I wouldn't be sure if they really could. Knowing our location." 

Huh? 

"It's a game right? Then there're got to be rules. It won't be a game if it's just killing someone just like that." 

I look at the same piercing guy on the wall again. Seriously what is up with the guy?! I knew he's trouble. Did the bear rub it on him? 

"I'm glad you asked! Yes, there are obviously rules! Without it, this won't be a game!" 

"Oi! We didn't say we wanted to play!" The red head yells again. 

"Shut up! You listen to me! As I was saying! The rules are simple. Get away with a kill and you get to graduate and leave this place!" 

"What happens when the murderer is found?" 

We all look at the piercing guy . Honestly, what's up with this guy? Wait, what's he getting with this? 

"The murderer obviously can leave!" Says the spanish guy. 

Wait… No, there was something the bear said. The rules said get away with a kill. Get away? 

"Minikuro said get away with a kill. But he never said just kill and then you win." He's right. Wait, who? 

"Exactly wha- Hey! Quit making out names now! My name is Monokuma!" 

"You didn't answer my question earlier." This guy is really asking for it. 

"Hugh! Fine! If the killer is found guilty, he will receive the punishment!" 

It's that simple, huh. But it won't be easy. What worries me is this punishment he mentioned. 

"E-e-excuse me? Can I a-a-sk a-a q-question?" The scared one ask. 

"Well, since you asked nicely unlike someone. I'll answer honestly, fire away!" 

"U-um. What is t-the p-p-punishment?" 

We all look at the bear. 

"It's no other than an execution obviously! A life for a life, right?" 

Seriously, the fuck?! 

"I mean it's only fair, too. If the murderer is found." 

But what happens… 

"If the murderer gets away… what happens to the rest?" 

Everyone looks at me. Even the bear. It seems to be enjoying this. 

"Puhuhuhuhu…" It's just fucking laughing! 

"Hey, answer the damn question dammit!" 

"Curios now are we? Well obviously, they all die! The killer wins and gets to leave!" 

Now it just gets worse by the second. I look around. All of them had the same reaction, too. Except the piercing guy. What's up with him? He wasn't shocked?! Not even a flinch?! 

I heard someone suddenly running. I look and saw that the spanish guy actually held the bear in the air by force. 

"You know what I think? Fuck you! I'm not letting some shitty toy to fuck me around!" 

"Ahem! Rule number 5. Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited. Break any of the rules and you'll get to receive the punishment." 

Wait, what?

I suddenly heard something. It sounds like… ticking? 

"Throw the fucking bear away!" 

We look at the same piercing guy. Now he looks serious. 

"Huh? Where?" 

"Anywhere dammit! As long as it's not near us!" 

It did sound like a ticking… bomb! The guy didn't have much time until someone kicked the bear away so high up and it explode. 

"Oh my lord! Gracias." He looks at the one who saved him. 

"Sure." Says the kicker. 

"Wait! It's dead!" The middle schooler yells. 

"But it wasn't even alive." Says the ponytail. 

"Who cares. It's gone now!" The headphone guy yells. 

So that's it? 

"Wrong!" 

You gotta be kidding me! 

"I have spares!" 

Of course. 

"Obviously. You're just a thing." The piercing guy's a smartass now. 

"Wow. Roasted." Says the headphone guy. 

"Ow! I'm hurt!" 

"You don't even feel anything." Says the glasses guy. 

"No one cares." Says the scarf guy. 

"Oh yeah? Well, screw you brats! Just like I said, you break the rules and you get to face the punishment! But you didn't know that yet so I'll let it slide for now. Alrighty! Head back to your assigned bedrooms and don't worry they're unlocked. Inside, you will find an e-handbook on your desk and there will be a map that will show you the whole floor of the place. You will see the instructions in there, too! That will be all!"

And just like that, it disappeared. How does it even do that? 

"Who cares what that thing said! No one is killing anyone!" Yells the red head. 

"Really? You want to know what I think?" We all look at the piercing guy. 

"Do I even want to know what you think?" 

"He did save your life." 

"You saved my life." 

I look at him. 

"But he knew about it first and you could have been dead instead." 

He looks at me and tried to say something but he didn't let it out. 

"What I think…is that one of us… has obviously already planned to kill someone."

We stared at him then at each other. We all moved away from each other. I guess I can't really trust anyone here. 

"..op..t." We stared at the red head that looks down on the floor. He only mumbled so we didn't hear what he actually said. 

"What?"

He looks up at us. And yells. 

"Stop it! If someone is killing someone! Then I'll stop them no matter what!" He looks at all of us with a brave face. He doesn't look scared at all. I honestly wish I could feel the same way. 

I heard footsteps. I look at the piercing guy leaving. 

"Where are you going?" 

He didn't look back. 

"Bed." Then he looks back at us. 

"Like I said, someone's wants to kill someone so I suggest you start leaving this gym and head to your rooms. Make sure no one's following you." And then he left (smiling?). 

And just like that, we all avoid each other's gazes. 

**< ->**

I left the gym and head to the bedrooms. I found a door with my name plate on it so I went inside. Its just like any normal bedroom. There's a monitor just like in the classroom I woke up. Seriously what's that for exactly? Now that I think about it. There're monitors everywhere in the building. There's a camera, too. Great. There're also cameras everywhere. Besides all that, the room isn't so bad. I went to the desk and found the e-handbook. I open it and it has my name on it. It seems to be like my ID. So this is also my key to my room. Better keep it safe. I check the rules.

Rule #1:

Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: 

"Nighttime" is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: 

Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: 

With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: 

Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: 

Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: 

Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

Ok, I guess that's it. What a weird day. I think about the killing game that the bear wants us to play, it's so frustrating. What worries me the most is what the piercing guy mentioned about someone's planning to kill already and it's one of us.

I should stop thinking like that. Seriously, I can't believe I get myself involve in this mess. I already miss my family and my friends, they're probably doing okay.

And here I am, just lying down staring at the ceiling. I don't really know what exactly am I supposed to do. There has to be a way out of this mess.

Maybe I should just sleep. I close my eyes and I see nothing but black. Hoping that everything has been happening is just a big mess up dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Tell me what do you guys think about the story so far in the comments. The characters will be introduce in the next chapter even their ultimates (not all). Hope you enjoy!


	3. Where's Here? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crazy day.
> 
> Trying to find a way out of the building.
> 
> There's seems to be more problems along the way. 
> 
> Is there really a way out? 
> 
> If there is, is it possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! You'll finally know the characters. Especially the POV. Some you might know but others are just made up (don't hate me :v)  
> Enjoy!

I got recruited by Hope's Peak Academy because they said I'm an ultimate. I accepted their offer because I had no choice and I regretted it. I woke up in a school but there weren't other people around besides my classmates until a weird talking bear showed up and seems to be the headmaster of the school. The bear wanted us to play a killing game where one should kill our classmate and get away with it to leave the school alive while the rest die. But the killer will receive a punishment if he gets caught while the rest can move on.

If that ever happens, it's just one crazy mess up dream.

I woke up in a room. I sit up and look around. Bedroom with a camera and monitor. It wasn't a dream after all. Damn. What time is it? I check the clock, it's 7:16 AM. I already had enough rest, better have breakfast at least. I grab my e-handbook and left my room.

I went to the cafeteria with the help of my e-handbook (really useful) and it seems that everyone is here, too. Except the piercing guy.

"Good, you're here. Have you seen the other one? " Says the glasses.

"No. I haven't seen him."

"Nevermind him, we should focus what's important here first." Says the cap hat.

"Alright, first of all, we should at least introduce ourselves. We're classmates so we should gain trust from one another. I'll go first, the name's **Mason Barwulf** , the **Ultimate Officer**." Says the glasses while he stood up.

"O-officer?" The scared one asks.

"Is that even considered as a talent?" The headphone guy asks.

"He's probably just really good at it or something like that." Says the spanish guy. 

Officer, huh. Good cuz we really need someone like him in a situation like this. 

"Well, I wasn't sure either when I was recruited but I thought that I might as well try-"

"Bet you regretted it now that you're here. Well, I guess we all did."

We look at the kicker. He's right. I should've told mom and Gou about it first. I can't believe I'm so stupid. Except that I never really expect to pass out when I entered.

"Come on, guys. We should finish our introduction first so we could know each other better and we should all get along. I'll go next. My name is **Ethan Cealfa**. I'm known as the **Ultimate Gardener**. My favourite plant is the rose. I hope we'll all get along. I know, it's not exactly important compared to Mr. Barwulf. " Says the ponytail.

"Well, I believe that's a real talent unlike mine. But please, just call me Mason." Says Mason.

"My turn!" Says (yells) the middle schooler and got up (jumps) from his seat.

"I'm Hina- Oh right! Sorry! I mean, I'm **Shoyou Hinata**! I'm the Ultimate **Track And Field Player**!" Track and field, huh. With that height, I gotta say that's actually impressive.

"Oh please. You're obviously lying. As someone puny as you, that's impossible." Says the blonde. 

"Oh yeah! Who cares about my height! At least I can do it! What can you do, Girlface!" Shoyou yells. 

"How dare you call me that! Puny!" Blonde yells back.

They're like kids. We have no time for this.

"Oi, would you guys knock it off. This isn't a talent show. Just introduce yourselves so we could know each other's names already." Says the kicker.

"Thank you. Now, could you at least introduce yourself. And let's hear what's your talent." Says Mason looking at blonde.

"Hm! Very well, the name's **Oliver Olden**. My title is the **Ultimate Painter**. Unlike you commoners, I was born talented so remember it well."

"Who cares about that. That's lame. Alright! Well, I'm **Taiga Kagami**! **Ultimate Ace Player**!" Says (also yells) the red head while he stood up.

"Oh please. Is that even a talent?" Says Oliver.

"Well, I believe it is. Ace, that means you can play any sports and good at it, too." Says the black haired guy while Oliver's just mumbling (cursing) in his seat. 

"Yep! But being the Ace, I'm more good when it only comes to team play. You could say that I'm the wild card of any team."

"Now that's really cool." I said.

"I should probably introduce myself next. My name's **Shunsuke Imaizumi**. **Ultimate Biker**. I prefer riding the bicycle though." Says the black haired guy as he bows. So formal. 

"That's cool, too! Do you try the mountains?" Taiga asks.

"Yes. However, there's someone I know who's better in bicycle riding in the mountains." Shunsuke answers.

"Might as well introduce myself as well. My name is **Susu Ling Feng**. I'm the **Ultimate Violist**. Pleasure to meet you all." Says the scarf guy while bowing, too. So formal. 

"You guys don't have to bow. We're not royalty. **Zaizen Kaoru**. **Ultimate Kick Fighter**." Says the kicker. 

"Ok! I'm not bowing. **Diego Bernal**. **Ultimate Wrestler**." Says the spanish guy. 

"Guess we should watch out for you guys. Anyway! My turn next! Name's **Zane Jaxson**! **Ultimate Disc Jockey**! DJ for short. But, it's not really useful in our situation right now though." Says the headphone guy.

"Well, at least we could have fun a little while we're here. You know, take our minds off in this crazy situation." Says the cap hat.

"Yeah! You're right! We can have some fun!" Says (yells again) Shoyou.

"Thanks man. I'll try best! What's your name, anyway?" Zane asks.

"Right, my name's **Dylan Caine**. I'm the **Ultimate Carpenter**. Nice to meet you." Cap hat answers.

"So you build stuff? That's pretty unique." Says Mason.

"It's not exactly a talent compared to you guys. For me, it takes hard work to come this far." Says Dylan.

"A-at least, it's worth it. Good for you." Says the scared one. 

"Thank you. And you are?" Dylan asks.

"A-a-ah. U-umm." Says the scared one.

"You shy? It's fine, take your time." Says Ethan.

"Quite wasting time." Says Oliver.

"A-a! S-sor-ry!" Says the scared one.

"Oi, let him be." I told Oliver.

"Don't pressure him." Says Mason.

"Sorry, he's just really freaked out. His name's **Ren Mihashi** and he's the **Ultimate Pointer**." Says Taiga.

"Pointer? What does that mean?" Says Diego.

"You good at pointing?" Says Shoyou.

"I-i don't kn-now. That's just w-what I was t-told. I'm not really s-sure myself, too." Says Ren.

"Maybe you good to aim or target something." I told Ren.

"M-maybe." Says Ren.

I introduce myself, "Well, I'm **Rin Matsouka**. **Ultimate Diver**. Not exactly satisfied with my talent."

**Rin** **Matsouka POV:**

"Still not bad. It's cool! Cheer up man! I think yours is cool, too!" Says Zane.

"That's what I told him! See Ren? They agree with me!" Says Taiga.

"Oh please. That's just pathetic." Says Oliver.

"What?" Taiga glares at Oliver menacingly.

"You heard me that's so ridiculous. Talent? As if." Says Oliver.

"Oh yeah? He's good at aiming while you just sit your ass with your 'talent'." Taiga fires back.

"You dare?!" Oliver yells back. 

"Well I believe we all have great talents." Says Ethan.

"Shut up!" Both yell at Ethan.

"Hey Oli, did you forgot his talent?... And his huge muscles?" Zane asks. 

They both stood up from their seats ignoring everyone and face (glare) each other's eyes. Although, Taiga has the advantage here. He's so huge it's like Oliver looks up at a giant.

"Enough!"

We all stare at Mason.

"Taiga, I understand your frustrations but you need to control yourself." Taiga just stays quiet.

"Exactly, know your place brute." Says Oliver.

"And you. You should watch your tongue. Otherwise, you'll make enemies." Mason warn Oliver. 

"Let them, I could care less." Says Oliver.

"I don't think that's what he meant. In this situation, you'll make enemies that will actually kill you without a second thought." I told him.

Oliver looks (just realise) at me scared.

"My point exactly. Now, forget all this nonsense and focus why exactly we're here." Mason continues.

"How about the other guy?" Dylan asks.

"I'll try to talk to him later." Mason continues, "I'm not letting a murder take place so there must be a way out of here at least. We should spread out the building in groups and see what you can find. Don't go alone or in pairs, you never know who to trust yet just because we know each other's names already."

He's right. Just a minute ago, some of us were already each other's throats. 

"Why can't we go in pairs?" Shoyou asks.

Shunsuke answers "Because you never know when one of them will kill the other."

"That's what I want to avoid. Choose whoever you like to go with." Says Mason.

"What happens when there'll be two killers and kill one with them." Diego asks.

"The bear said only one will get away and leave the school." Everyone looks at me as I continue, "Then they'll just fight who gets to leave and stay alive."

"Makes sense." Says Zaizen.

"Then we should start now, I'll try to talk the other guy." Mason left as he look for the piercing guy.

Others starts to leave and went to their groups. Two people came to me.

"So I guess, you guys want to come with me?"

Taiga answers, "Yeah, I think I can trust you. Don't worry, won't planning to kill you."

Ren speaks up, "I-i-i'll try m-my b-best, too."

"Alright."

We left the cafeteria then went to the hallway. Taiga just suddenly stop at his tracks and staring at the windows that had been shut. What's he looking? He made a pose... as he punch the windows with brute force!

"Taiga!" Ren panics.

"Don't worry, I'm good. Guess that won't do." Taiga answers.

"What exactly you expect?! Is your hand fine?!" I yell at him.

He answers, "I've been worse. It's like they're bulletproof. Fireproof, too."

"W-what?" Ren asks.

I ask Taiga, "How'd you know that?"

He answers, "Well, my dad used to went some company factories and sometimes I came with him when I was a kid just bored at home. We had a closer look of how some proof objects were made."

"T-that's cool." Says Ren.

(Writer: The clues are only for their investigation about the building in this chapter.) 

**1st Clue: Bulletproof Windows**

"How about the bedrooms?" Ren asks.

There maybe more things that I haven't look in my room, yet. We nod in agreement and head to our bedrooms. We got to Taiga's room and went inside since it's the nearest. We start to search and... Taiga stares at the wall this time. 

"What's up?" I ask. 

He leans close and place his head on the wall as if he was trying to listen something. Then he looks back at us and asks, "Do you guys know about our room arrangements?"

I answer, "No. There're nameplates on our doors though."

He heads out as we follow him. What's he looking for? He went to my room and looks at the door beside my mine with Ren's nameplate.

Taiga speaks up, "Can you guys go to your rooms? One of you try yelling if you can hear from your room."

Ok?

Ren asks, "Why?"

"I wanna know if the rooms are soundproof." Taiga answers.

"Good point. But no yelling, we can't scare the others if they heard it."

"W-w-wait, a-are you s-sure you'll s-stay o-o-outside a-alone? W-what if s-someone k-k-kills you?!" Ren asks Taiga. 

Taiga answers, "I'll be fine. If they try, I'll just knock them out." 

"I don't think we have to worry about him. I think he can handle himself." I told Ren. 

Ren answers, "O-ok." 

We agreed and I decided to do the yelling. Ren and I went to our rooms and close our doors just in case Taiga can hear us from the outside.

"Um. Booooooom!" I said loudly (don't really know what to say exactly). Then I left my room.

"Already? I heard nothing at all." Says Taiga.

We called Ren but no response. Guess you can't hear anything when you're inside, too. We head inside his room.

"S-something w-w-wrong?" Ren asks.

"Actually, we're done. You didn't heard anything?" I ask.

He answers, "N-no."

"How'd you know the rooms are soundproof? You seen how they were made, too?" I ask Taiga. 

He answers, "Well no, my dad's office is actually soundproof. He doesn't want any disturbance."

Just how rich is he?

**2nd Clue: Soundproof Rooms**

"No one can h-hear a s-s-scream." Ren is really tense. 

Taiga speaks up, "I won't let anything bad happen, especially to you. Geez, I really have to look after you. You're so fragile and weak." 

"Sorry." Says Ren as looks down. 

I told Ren, "I think what he meant is that he'll keep you safe. Maybe we can look after each other. Fair enough?" 

Ren looks up, "O-ok." 

Taiga answers, "Got it!"

We continue searching in Ren's room. I went to the drawers and I found something disturbing. I called the other two, "Hey guys, you gotta see this."

They came to me and look at the tool I showed them in my palm. Then Taiga asks, "A hammer?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ren asks.

... 

"This hammer can be used as a weapon, you know." I told them.

They look at me shock. Then Taiga asks, "Are there more?"

I showed them what's inside the drawer with a tool kit of various tools.

**3rd Clue: Tools**

"I'm putting mine away." Says Taiga.

We continue searching the room. Then we decided to check on the others. We head out and look for the stairs. Then we found something weird. There're already two people in front of some gate. One of them was Mason and he notice us.

"Hey guys, you found something?"

We told him what we found. Then he told us what he found.

"I tried checking the stairs but as you can see, it's blocked with a gate."

We had a better look and behind it are the stairs.

"More like cell bars."

We look at the other person with Mason who's been standing and looking at the gate. It's the piercing guy.

"You're not wrong." Says Mason.

"Wait, I thought we can't go in pairs. I mean with that guy? He's scary enough. You good, Mason?" Taiga asks.

I agree. I always had this weird thoughts about that guy but I can't tell what exactly am I saying in my head.

Mason answers, "Don't worry, I kept my distance. But I think we can trust him. The bear just told him that he's the only one who can authorise it."

"You mean that crazy bear? Did you ask him something else?" I ask the piercing guy. 

He answers, "He only showed up when I was curious about the cell bars. He said he's the only one who can open it if he wants to. Then he just disappeared again before I could ask anything else."

Great.

**4th Clue: Stairs Closed**

He continues, "I did found something more interesting. I had been roaming around the whole floor and I found no exit that could lead outside."

No exit? What the hell?

"Don't believe me? See it for yourselves." Says the piercing guy.

We decided to check it out so we search everywhere but found... no exit at all. All we found was more windows shut. 

"Maybe we're just at the top floor." Says Taiga.

"Then why there're no stairs that leads down?" Says the piercing guy. 

"We're at the ground floor?" Ren asks.

Then the piercing guy answers, "... Maybe."

"Stairs that leads up means we're at the ground floor but no exit." Mason mumbles.

**5th Clue: No Exit**

"There's no exit... but there's an elevator." Says the piercing guy.

Elevator?

"Where?" I ask.

He lead the way until we reach the elevator. Though that's not it. There's something weird about it, too.

Mason speaks up, "It only leads down."

He's right. There's only one botton that shows an arrow goes down. It looks really secured, too.

**6th Clue: Elevator Only Goes Down**

"Guess that bear also authorise this, too. Looks really secured." Says Taiga.

The piercing guy answers, "Yeah, that bear told me that, too. I managed to ask him where it leads..... Trial room."

**7th Clue: Trial Room**

"T-trial r-room?" Says Ren. 

"What for?" Taiga asks.

The piercing guy answers, "Who knows. Quite obvious don't you think."

"Alright, we should check the others and see what they find. We should talk about this with the others, too." Says Mason.

We follow him to find the others. Mason looks really serious and he probably knew. I think I get it. Trial room, it really is obvious. We went to different rooms until we reach one room that look like a basketball court but it's kinda small. There were three people already here.

Zane speaks up, "Yo guys, check it out."

"The place's not so big but not bad." Says Diego.

"We can play!" Shoyou yells.

Mason asks, "You guys found anything?"

Diego answers, "Not much."

"We just found a storage room here with sports equipment inside." Says Zane. 

Taiga asks, "Are there any balls we can play?"

Shoyou answers (yells), "Yeah!"

"You guys can check it." Zane points us to the a storage room as we enter. Inside has many things. There're many equipments for many sports.

Taiga speaks up (yells), "Hey Ren! Check this! It's a pitching machine! There're baseballs, too! You love to play baseball, don't you? We can play!"

"O-ok." Says Ren

I ask, "So you guys like baseball?"

Ren answers, "No, j-just me. Taiga l-l-likes basketball."

"Bet you prefer swimming." I look at the piercing guy.

I answer, "Uh, yeah."

How does he know? He wasn't there with us as we introduced each other. We left the basketball court and went to the next room. It was a laundry room and there're three people inside.

Zaizen looks at us, "Hey."

Ethan speaks up, "Hello, friends."

And there's Oliver that stays quiet and not looking at us (specifically Taiga).

Mason asks, "What you find?"

Ethan answers, "Some extra clothes, blankets and towels. Then there're the laundry machines and dryers."

"Buy we found something else, too." Zaizen leads us to another room. The room is so hot and we found a burner.

I ask, "Wait, it's on?"

Zaizen answers, "The bear said it always stays on. Doesn't turn off."

**8th Clue: Burner**

We left and keep going until we went to a kitchen before we head back to the cafeteria. We found three people inside and many food stockings inside.

"There's a lot!" Taiga yells.

Shunsuke speaks up, "Yes." 

"There's a lot, alright." Says Dylan. 

Susu asks, "Would it be enough, though?"

"Forever? Obviously not. We might start starving and start killing someone to leave this place." The piercing guy answers. That's a very scary thought.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Taiga yells.

He continues, "... Survival to the fittest."

Dylan yells, "Will you knock it off."

"Actually, the bear showed up earlier." Says Shunsuke, "Once the food runs out, they will be restock so we don't have to worry to be hungry." 

**9th Clue: Restock Food**

Susu speaks up, "There're lot of different knives, too. At least keep them in the drawers." 

**10th Clue: Knives**

We decided to head back with the others. We gather together and share what we found.

(Writer: All the clues will lead to answers they only found in this chapter) 

**Restock Food**

Mason speaks up, "So we found out that we won't go hungry because the the food will restock once we run out."

"That's a relief." Says Ethan. 

"Oh good." Says Shoyou. 

"Thank God." Says Diego. 

**Knives**

Susu says, "There're lot of knives out of the open."

**Burner**

"Obviously for killing." Zaizen continues, "Then there's the burner in the laundry room. It doesn't shut down."

Shunsuke adds, "That would be for stained blood clothings. Get rid of blood is not easy. It's best to burn them along with the clothing."

**Tools**

"There're tool kits in the drawers in each in our rooms." I told them.

**Soundproof Rooms**

"For killing that is. I was planning to get rid of them." Taiga adds, "Speaking of rooms, we just found out that they're soundproof."

"Great." Says Zane.

**Bulletproof Windows**

Taiga continues, "And the windows. They've been shut and they're bulletproof. Could be fireproof, too." 

Dylan adds," Probably if we try something crazy."

**Stairs Closed**

"Then the stairs are close. Only the bear can open it if he wants to. The stairs only leads up." Says Mason. 

"Then this is the ground floor." Says Oliver.

**No Exit**

Ren adds, "B-b-but there's n-no e-exit."

Zane asks, "Then which floor are we supposed to be?"

**Elevator Only Goes Down**

I told them, "There's an Elevator. It was secured and only the bear can open it, too." 

Mason adds, "But it only goes down." 

"Say what?" Says Dylan. 

Susu asks, "Where does it go?" 

**Trial Room**

"Trial Room." We all look at the piercing guy. He isn't seating with us but just leaning on the wall. 

"Hold on, you were here the whole time? Who are you, anyway?" Oliver asks.

He answers, " **Yoichi Hiruma**."

Ethan asks, "What about you're talent?"

He answers, "Doesn't matter." ( **Ultimate** **???** ) 

"Ok? So what do you guys think?" I ask.

There's just silence as we're all thinking. Then Yoichi finally speaks, "Isn't it obvious. We're locked in because the windows are shut so there's nothing we can do about that and there's no exit. The tools in our rooms, knives in the kitchen and the burner in the laundry room are for the killing game. There're stairs but they're locked and no going down so we're not at the top floor. As for the elevator, only leads to the trial room."

"I think we got that." Says Zane.

"The stairs that only goes up like we're in the ground floor but no exit like we're at the top floor. The windows are shut so we can't really tell which floor are we." Says Mason. 

...

I think I got it but I hope I'm wrong.

I told them, "It's like we're underground." Everyone looks at me.

"Where else." Yoichi adds.

"So we're buried alive." Says Diego.

"So we have to go up to get out but the stairs are close." Says Shunsuke. 

"And the elevator only goes down... to the trial room." Ethan adds. 

"Trial room is obviously where we find the guilty like a real trial court." Susu continues, "Now that makes sense at least."

"It just got worse." Says Zaizen.

"Well, I'm not gonna play. Fuck murder." Says Taiga.

"I'm with you, man." Says Zane.

"I don't think I can handle blood." Says Ethan.

"M-me t-too." Says Ren. 

"This game is like a joke now." Says Oliver. For once, I agree with him. 

"How dare you!" The bear pops out of nowhere!

"That's still annoying." Yoichi mumbles. 

"How'd you do that?!" Shoyou asks.

"Forget that!" Taiga yells.

"What do you want?" Mason asks.

"So you won't play the killing game?" The bear asks.

"No!" We yell at him.

"Hm! Well, I figured this would happen so I already came prepared. By tomorrow morning by 6:30 AM, I will have an announcement that you should not ignore! If you won't listen, you'll be punished! It's getting late so why don't you naughty kids get a goodnight sleep already, tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" Then he dissappears, again.

"Whatever he's planning, we shouldn't let it get to us. Let's just get some rest, for now." Says Mason.

We all head back to our bedrooms. Then I decided to rest because I'm so tired. I hope it's nothing crazy again.

...

But why do I have a bad feeling about it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. By next chapter, it might get intense. The story might get weird tho :v  
> Hope u like it!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? My first story will probably be bad. This is still just the introduction. Tell me your thoughts in the comments. There're probably errors :)


End file.
